


Hiatus

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [55]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Without a Clue (1988)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Holmesverse must have one after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



“Watson?” Reginald Kincaid clutched the manuscript he’d discovered on the desk in one trembling hand. “Watson, old fellow, why would you… I mean, after all, you… in any case, throwing me over a waterfall is going to be very messy. And hard to explain, don’t you think?” 

John Watson calmly took a sip of his coffee. “Oh, I think that part will be simple enough. Disposing of Professor Moriarty, too – now _that_ will take some doing.”

“You’re going to...” Kincaid’s voice reached an octave normally reserved for bats “ _ **murder**_ both of us?”

“Temporarily,” sighed Watson happily. “I need a vacation.”


End file.
